


Make you feel better

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: The unspoken 'Pat' word series [12]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Symbiotic Relationship, i don't know what to tag, sfw, snuggles, soft, symbrock, tame, veddie - Freeform, venom - Freeform, wow a sfw fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Want to help.” Venom offers. Eddie scoffs.“You can’t. It’s not like you can eat all of my problems away.”{{Reward for November}}





	Make you feel better

Eddie let out a deep sigh as he pushes the door to his apartment closed behind him. He leans back against the door, tipping his head back fast enough that it bounces off it. His eyes slide closed as he tries to suck in a calming breath.

**Something is bothering you, Eddie.**

He sighs again and pushes himself off the door, marching over to the fridge. He yanks the door open and stares into the almost empty space, eyes searching around. “Y’know, for someone who can poke around in my head, you’re pretty oblivious.”

**You told me to stop.**

He rolls his eyes again and grabs a beer because there’s not really anything else in there that’s worth his time right now. He flicks the lid off and chucks it across the table as he leans back against the sink, downing a few mouthfuls. “Is that even possible?”

**I can ignore your thoughts.**

“How kind of you.” Eddie grumbles, downing almost all of his beer in one go. He sees the symbiote retract from his shoulder out the corner of his eye and follows the creature take form in front of his face. Even the wide permanent smile on Venom’s face looks somehow sad. Eddie raises an eyebrow at him and tips back his head as he chugs down what’s left of his beer.

**“Want to help.”** Venom offers. Eddie scoffs.

“You can’t. It’s not like you can eat all of my problems away.” Eddie sighs. He pushes himself from the sink and trudges through the apartment. Venom pulls more into his neck, nuzzling his face against his skin.

**“Can try.”**

Eddie shakes his head as he steps into his bedroom, grabbing the bottom of his shirt. “Watch yourself, parasite.”

Venom hisses but retracts back into his skin as he pulls off the top half of his clothing.

**If you do not want to tell, I will poke.**

“Go ahead, what does it matter anymore?” Eddie mumbles as he collects up some clean clothes, pulling a fresh shirt on before he starts working off his pants.

**I am the problem?**

Eddie hates the way Venom makes it sound like he couldn’t understand  _ why _ . “It’s not personal, but sometimes I’d like to just… put you in a box for a few hours and be by myself.”

**Can eat less bad guys?**

“It’s not  _ that _ .” Eddie pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a frustrated sound. “I don’t have a problem with  _ you _ , I just have a problem with you being around constantly in my  _ head _ .”

Venom retracts from his neck again and now his smile seems wider.  **“There, not in head.”**

“No, ugh God.” Eddie shakes his head, trying not to smile at the stupidity of his alien. He pushes Venom’s face out of his own, resulting in the symbiote licking his wrist. “What’d I tell you about that?”

**“You like it.”** Venom states, his tongue hanging from his mouth.

“God, I hate you sometimes.” Eddie huffs, running his hand through his hair.

**“Understandable.”** Venom turns his head and nuzzles his face into Eddie’s neck again.

Eddie lifts his hand and pets the symbiotes head. Venom nuzzles into the touch, making a low rumbling sound of contentment. Eddie smiles to himself, averting his gaze to get a look at the alien. Venom’s looking back at him, somehow still not looking like he’s menacing with that stupid grin of his. Eddie scratches his fingers into the matter that is Venom, causing his eyes to close and his tongue to stick out like a dog being scratched behind the ear.

“You’re just a big softie.”

**“For you only.”**

“I bet anyone could scratch you and you’d like it.”

**“Anyone try, lose hand.”**

“No,” Eddie grumbles. Venom makes a noise of disagreement and looks away from Eddie. “So, I guess shoving you in a box is a no?” Eddie brings the conversation back around to where he should be. Venom grumbles.

**“Cannot be apart,** **_we_ ** **are Venom.”**

“Yeah, yeah, thought you’d say that.” Eddie sighs. He steps up to his bed, thinking he should probably brush his teeth but not really having the energy for it. He crawls onto his mattress, flopping down mostly on his face as he lets out a sound of exhaustion. He feels Venom resting against the back of his neck.

**“Said you were okay with me, but do you like me?”**

Eddie frowns and lifts his head a little. Venom hasn’t really shown he could feel uncertain about what Eddie thinks of him before. Sure, he’s mostly come to accept the fact that Venom probably isn’t going  _ anywhere _ any time soon and there is a part of him that is content with the symbiote. He’s not sure he’d be able to survive without the alien in his head anymore.

“Yeah, I like you. You’re not that terrible you know? Once you started to understand that I’m not just a bag of meat for you to live inside of.” Eddie offers.

**“Still a bag of meat.”** Venom tells him. Eddie rolls his eyes and drops his head back onto the bed.

“Thanks, buddy,” Eddie mutters into his pillow as he lets his eyes slide closed.

He feels Venom shifting around on his back but tries to ignore the feeling. Until he realises that there’s more of the symbiote starting to cover his body, moving around him until most of his back is covered and he even feels some crawl around his waist. Venom’s head rests against his shoulder and when Eddie peeks his eye open, he’s met with the sight of a mouth full of teeth. He grimaces at the sight, despite the fact that Venom’s breath somehow doesn’t stink like flesh.

“What’re you doing?” Eddie asks.

**“You’re upset Eddie, I’m trying to help.”**

Eddie rolls over slightly, feeling as Venom shifts to adjust to the new position as Eddie lays more on his side. He stares up at the symbiote, at the expressionless stare of his eyes.

“Why?”

**“Care about you.”**

“Because I’m your host?”

**“One of the reasons.”**

Eddie swallows thickly and turns his head to rest on the pillow again so that he doesn’t have to look at the alien anymore. He can’t explain the feeling rolling around in his stomach. Venom doesn’t move for a long time and Eddie’s highly aware of the weight of his stare on his face. He swallows and clears his throat, shifting himself again so that he’s more curled in on himself, suddenly wishing he was wearing pants and not just boxers. He’s never felt too exposed with Venom, but right now he feels almost transparent.

“What are the others?” He dares to ask.

**“Like you Eddie.”** Venom says before he nuzzles into the side of Eddie’s neck again.

“Uh… thanks?”

**“Compatible with you.”**

“Yeah, I know that, parasite.” Eddie huffs. Venom growls and then there’s a sharp pain in Eddie’s neck suddenly that has him flinching away from it.

“Ow! What the  _ fuck _ ?” Eddie sits up and grabs the side of his neck, staring back at the symbiote. When he pulls his hand away from his neck there’s nothing on his fingers except for a little bit of Venom’s saliva.

**“Not a parasite!”** Venom hisses. Eddie stares at him for a long moment, almost gawking at the alien.

“You  _ bit _ me,” Eddie states dumbly. Venom grins, his tongue slipping past his teeth.

**“Deserved it.”**

“You are the worst roommate in history,” Eddie complains, flopping back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. Venom settles back against his side, his smile taunting in the corner of Eddie’s gaze.

**“Didn’t even hurt Eddie, you’re a pussy.”** Venom teases. Eddie glares at the symbiote from the corner of his eye. He throws his hand up and tries to swat at Venom’s head. Only before he makes contact, Venom’s curling out of his way and wrapping his tongue around Eddie’s wrist.

“Hey, I already warned you about the tongue,” Eddie grumbles. Venom makes a huffing noise but retracts his tongue.

**“Stop acting like you hate it.”**

“It’s pretty gross dude.” He says, wiping his hand off on the bed next to him. At this stage, there probably isn’t much in his apartment that isn’t coated in symbiote saliva.

**“You’re gross for liking it.”**

“Shut up.” Eddie chuckles, nudging Venom’s head again. Venom makes a sound that Eddie thinks is meant to be a chuckle as well and licks Eddie’s hand again. “Stop it.”

**“Makes you feel better.”** Venom states proudly. Eddie’s smile slips from his face a little at the realisation. He was right, he was so busy getting salty with Venom that he’d almost forgotten about the reason he was feeling like a pile of crap. The corner of his mouth twitches up into a small smile.

“Yeah, thanks.”

**“Look after me, I look after you.”** Venom tilts his head in a shrug like motion.

“I wouldn’t say I look after you, I kinda don’t have a choice but to have you around.” Eddie scoffs. Venom grins and leans his head in to nuzzle Eddie’s neck, licking over where he’d bitten him. Well nipped, Eddie doubts it’ll even bruise, which was kind of surprising with Venom’s teeth.

**“You’re into it.”** Venom practically purrs.

Eddie lets out a heavy sigh and rolls back onto his side, curling back into his bed. “I wouldn’t say that. But it really isn’t that bad having you around.”

Venom makes a content noise again and curls around Eddie’s back again. He covers Eddie’s back completely, circling around his waist again and even sliding between his legs some. If Eddie closes his eyes and thinks about it, it almost feels like a person spooning him. Venom’s head comes to rest on Eddie’s shoulder again and something like satisfaction settles in Eddie’s chest.

“I do question your motives,” Eddie admits. Venom makes the purring like noise again, as his -what Eddie can only guess would be- arm, sliding higher on his body, pressing against the centre of his chest.

**“Eddie happy, Venom happy.”** Venom states contently. His other hand rests low on Eddie’s stomach and something about the feeling is really nice. Eddie frowns.

“Are you prodding to figure out how to cuddle me best?” Eddie asks. Venom doesn’t respond instantly, which makes the ‘ _ No _ ’ he says sound even less convincing. Eddie chuckles and nuzzles better into his pillow, relaxing more.

“It’s okay Vee. You’re right, I like it.” Eddie shrugs.

**“Always help you.”** Venom states and it sounds like there’s a promise hinted at it. Eddie smiles to himself again and closes his eyes.

“Thanks.”

**“My host.”**

“My parasite,” Eddie smirks, cracking an eye open to look up at the symbiote. Venom grumbles lowly, but besides tightening his hold on Eddie and snuggling closer to his body, he doesn’t actually react to the name. Eddie feels almost completely at peace for the first time since the alien had attached himself to his body.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
